Flashback
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: Elizabeth Keen finds herself thrown in a whirl when she is sent back in time. How will she handle a different time with no money or FBI, and a very younger sexier version of Red?
1. Chapter 1

**This small thing was inspired by a post on the FB Lizzington group. God I feel like it is so amateurish, but if you like it so far lemme know. *Wink***

**-Vincia**

* * *

Of all the Blacklisters Elizabeth Keen had met, Andrew Yale was by far the most... curious. His file showed he had a degree in almost every field of science you can think of. It ranged from astro-physics to plain chemistry and biology. Why was he a blacklister? Aside from being a professor at Drexel University in Philadelphia, he specialized in making people dissapear. Literally, disappear as in 'poof' they are gone. Nothing was found of the people lost. It was not even like the Stewmaker who made a body disintegrate; it was far more complex than that. Like magic.

One of Red's informants brought forward a man who had actually saw the process. The informant was actually protecting him because of this information. According to the man, The professor (his blacklister name) had only walked up to his victim and made common chit chat with him. It was a few minutes later that he noticed The professor spray him with a liquid and walk away. The sprayed man started coughing and made his way to the bathroom, both shocked at the peculiar man and claiming he wasnt feeling so well. He never came back out. What was found later was a pile of clothes by the sink and nothing else. It made Liz shudder.

So, here she was in the city of brotherly love, about to meet the man who was claimed to be a brilliant scientist. Ressler sat next to her, both of them waiting for The professor's class to culminate. There was no concrete evidence to tie him to any of the disappearances Red claims he had a hand in, but maybe this interview might give something useful.

"You nervous Keen?" Ressler never asked that question, so when he did she knew he was nervous as well.

"What is there to be nervous about? I mean really, people don't just turn into thin air right? Maybe its just some even more twisted Stewmaker version we are dealing with." She didnt want to admit how creeped out she really was. She just wished Red was here, instead of Ressler. He would know what to say and how to say it because he dealt with creepos all around the world. Ressler just shot at them and arrested them on spot.

"Yeah you're right. Let's just get this over with, ask all the right questions and be very observant. Anything that can link him will be of help to us." She nodded and tried to concentrate on room around her.

The office had a 'Einstein meets Dr. Drakken' feel to it with test tubes all around. What made her look at them twice though was the dust. They were filled with liquids and placed strategically around the work table, but were not touched. Judging by the amount of dust, they weren't touched for a long time. They were a distraction, just for show she surmised. At that moment the door opened.

"Agent Ressler and Agent Keen I presume?" Looking at the man who just entered, she understood why The professor was given his name. He wore a lab coat over a suit that could have seen better days. His hair was wild with streaks of grey and there was a crazed look to the eyes behind his glasses that made her suppress her instinct to duck and cover.

"You must be Dr. Yale." She held out her hand as he made his way to his seat across from them. Instead of accepting her hand like a common human he waved her off and took his seat. He obviously does not spend enough time out in the world to know modern etiquette but who was she to correct him?

"Yes, my intern informed me of you waiting here. May I ask what is the genesis of this odd visit? I have another class in an hour and would like to arrive on time. God knows how those students will look for any excuse to leave class."

Liz half smiled because she was like that too, way back when she was a college kid too. It was Ressler who decided to explain the 'genesis' of this visit.

"We actually want to talk to you about a few... peculiar disappearances that have occurd throughout the years. It was not until recently that a witness was able to identify our prime suspect. If yo-"

"I am assuming that prime suspect is me, no? Why else would you be here wasting your time with an old recluse like I?" It took Ressler a moment to gather his thoughts from the rude interruption but he managed.

"Yes. In fact, we are led to believe that some of your experiments may be the cause of this. If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for us we would lik-"

"I mind," another rude interruption,"but seeing as you are law enforcement i will be forced to oblige either way. Let me show you around." He stood and made his way to his fake work station. Liz will not have any of this.

"I want to see your real laboratory professor. Not this eye candy you have here." Ressler rose his eyebrows ar her, thinking it was a bluff. She knew it wasnt. When the older man stopped dead in his tracks she knew she was right.

"Ah, we have a clever one here." He turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes. It was bone chilling, and all she wanted to see were REd's warm eyes he only had for her. "Why don't you follow me this way then, since you are so eager to see my research."

As they followed him to a door to the left of the entrance Liz couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this. She looked at Ressler and he just gave her a reassuring look. Maybe some small talk will help her calm down.

"What is it that you are currently researching?" It was a start she had to admit. They entered an even bigger room with more liquids, doohickeys, and thingamabobs. Before either she or Ressler had a moment to react, the proffesor turned around and drenched her in a clear liquid.

"Time Travel."

The room began to blur and she heard Ressler take the man down. Once in cuffs he made his way to Liz. She heard him say her name and felt him try to get her to respond. It was useless. She felt like she was floating and then everything went dark. Her last thought was of Red. How he wouldnt have allowed anything to happen to her.

When she woke up, she found herself in a dark room. It took her a moment to gather her wits and then remember what happened. The old coot wet her! Who knows with what but she had to get to the Post Office. Standing up, a little dizzy, she made her way to the door and opened it. There she stood face to face with a janitor who jumped at her entrance.

"Are... are you supposed to be here miss?"

"Uh.. no im sorry, but where am i?"

"This is professor Anderson's office."

"No, i think you mean Dr. Yale. I was just in here."

"NO no, i think you are mistaken there is no Dr. Yale here." She noticed his old cassette player, and then an absurd laughable idea popped up in her head.

"Can you tell me the date of today?"

"Yes, it is... April 20th, 1991."

WHAT. THE. HELL!


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you all for the wonderful reviews :) I went back and changed the year from 1986 to 1991, because it fits better with the timeline in my head. I know it isn't all correct, but for the sake of the story, just go with it, LOL. Red comes in the next chapter and I can't wait to start writing it ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blacklist or any of its characters.**

* * *

Liz had no idea how to handle this situation. For another 5 minutes she did not believe at all what was going, until she walked outside and looked at this new world around her. Every where she looked screamed early 90's with young boys wearing oversized collared shirts and women wearing their pants up too high. The bustling city sounds surrounded her, cars sped by, people bypassed her, and all she could do was openly gawk at everyone. She finally decided to walk around and asses the situation. There was no way this ould be happening to her.

After 15 minutes of walking down Market street Liz came across City Hall. She sat at one of the tables in the pavilion and contemplated what to do next. If this was truly 1991, then that meant she was... 8 years old. For some reason she has very little memory about that time in her life. She remembers sam an- SAM! Of course, she could go to him, he was always willing to help anyone in need. She didn't even need to tell him who she was exactly, just a stranger who needed help. Now, how to get to Nebraska?

Doing a small recon on herself, Liz realized all she had was her badge, her wallet, and her gun. The money was useless, since of course it has changed over the years and well her gun and badge would serve to no use either. What was that the professor created? How did she travel in time with her items just by a clear liquid? Shaking her head, Liz stood up and headed out the west exit. Flying was not an option and taking a bus would be too long. The only other means of transportation would be a train. Train it was.

She crossed the street and spotted a police officer ahead of her.

"Excuse me, sir? I am looking for a train station to travel from, can you direct me towards it?" The officer seemed all to happy to help out a damsel in distress and spoke to her courteously.

"Yea, sure. Keep walking down Market st. this way until you get to 30th st. It is a grand place so you won't miss it, and if you don't prefer to walk just wait at that corner right there for the bus."

"Thank you so much." With that she headed down the direction she was told. It was close to 16 blocks away, but the time would allow her to plan out her next steps even more. After about 20 minutes she arrived. The cop was right, this place was huge. It took her another minute to find the nearest security guard and this is when she was no longer Elizabeth Keen.

She walked up to him and put on her most worried face she could make. "Excuse me officer, but i seem to have lost my luggage, one moment it was being carted inside and the next it was gone. Is there a lost and found i can go to?"

"Yes ma'am there is, follow me right down this hall." The guard did an about-face and showed her towards a room that said 'Lost & Found'. Well that was easy. "We get tons of bags in here everyday that no one really claims, but im pretty sure here is where yours might be. You might have to do a little digging though. I will just wait at my post if you need anything." With that he left and practically handed her access to everything.

As soon as he was out Liz started from the back and begun looking through the bags there. As luck would have it, the first suitcase she opened held women's clothes and toiletries. What was even luckier was that it was all close to her size. She picked up the suitcase, ripped off the tag and put it by the door. She spotted a section filled with purses and started looking through those too. Obviously none had wallets in them, but women always kept hidden money somewhere in their bags. Just as she predicted, most of them had small amounts of cash hidden in their small pockets or agendas. It all added up to about $80.

She left and waved to the guard smiling. He tipped his hat at her and she continued about her way towards the ticket booths. There were three men selling tickets and she picked the most tired lethargic looking one. If he asked for her ID she would show her FBI ID and pray he didn't look at the dates in his laziness. If he did well, she could always just sneak on a train. She came up and continued her 1991 persona.

"Hi, I need to get to Lincoln, Nebraska. How much would that cost me?" The man didn't pay her much mind and looked down at his desk for the information.

"That will be $37.86 for one way, and $55.77 for a roundtrip. Which one will it be?"

"Just a one way ticket please." As he made the transaction she counted the correct amount of 5's and 1's and handed them to him. "How long will it take to get there?" He gave her a funny look so she added "My boyfriend just moved there and i want to surprise him."

"About a day and a half." With that he handed her the ticket and waved over the next customer. Turning she headed towards... gate 5 and headed down the stairs. Her train departed in 10 minutes so she boarded the train and headed to the bathroom. There she changed into a pair of what looked to be drain-pipe jeans and a large Temple University sweatshirt that stopped right at her belly button. If this didn't hint 1991 college student then she didn't know what did.

Liz then took a window seat near the exit and placed her bag over her head. As far as how hungry she was, she really wasn't and once she was well she could always just ask for what was available. Once the train left the station she made sure her gun and her important things were out of anyones reach and she nestled into her seat. She started dozing off and the last thing on her mind was how she wished Red was here with her, telling her everything would be okay.

* * *

36 hours to be on a train was by far the longest 36 hours ever recorded in Elizabeth Keen's life. She slept, she ate, she read magazines, and chit chatted with a single mom across from her. It seemed like forever to her and it wasn't over until she heard 'We are reaching Lincoln, Nebraska in 10 minutes' on the speaker. Once she got off the train, she headed to the nearest public phone and sure enough there was only one Samuel Scott in the phone book.

Liz then walked to out of the station and made her way to the only place she knew Sam loved to take go on Sundays around this time, the local diner. Once there she sat on the counter and ordered a burger with a soda and waited. After ten minutes she was starting to think he wouldn't show and then she heard the door open and in came the voice she craved to hear for so long.

"Hey, Mary Beth. It sure is a beautiful evening out isn't it?" Sam sat two seats from her, alone she noticed, and started speaking with the waitress.

"Yes it is Sam, what would a young handsome man like you be up to today?" The waitress began serving him coffee and openly flirted with him.

"Ah not much really, just gonna stop by the hardware store and pick up some supplies for me lady." Liz thought he was talking about her and was wondering why he needed stuff from the hardware store.

"Why you spend so much time on that old pickup, confuses me but once it is finished i expect a ride around town now ya hear?" Her heart dropped and she began to try to remember when it was that Sam had taken her in. Obviously it wasn't now, which meant she was still all alone. The tears she didn't think would come started to cloud her vision and she looked down at her plate silently crying. How was she ever going to get back home, and most importantly, back to Red?

A hand on her back stopped her line of thinking and she looked up straight into Sam's eyes. It made her cry even more and without warning she wrapped her arms around him and bawled into his chest. It felt good to back into her dad's arms, even if he had no idea who he was. She just missed him so much and not having him around since his... his departing, well it just took its toll on her.

"There, hon everything will be alright. Just shh, don't worry everything will be alright." His soft voice snapped her back to reality and she looked up at him. She felt like a little girl again and remembered when Sam would tell her the same things at night when she would have nightmares.

"Will it?" She said wiping her tears away.

"Well why don't you tell me what happened that has you hugging random strangers in the middle of Nebraska all teary eyed." His kind words shattered her heart and it took all her will to not start crying again and holding him tight. She thought back to her cover she had tried to make up.

"I came over to surprise my boyfriend for spring break. I've been in Philly for a long time studying to be a doctor and i only get to be back for the summer and holidays. When i got here this time, his mom told me he was in San Fransisco with another girl." She started crying again. "I'm all alone now, and there isn't anyone that can help me." She turned on the counter and put her hands on her face.

"Where are your parents?" She wanted to point at him so badly, but that just wouldn't fly. Instead she told the truth. "I was adopted by my dad. He passed away about a year ago, and now that Tom isn't in the picture i am all alone." She figured he would think Tom was her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend.

"Well, if ya need a place to stay for a while you can stay with me. I work at the mechanics shop about 3 blocks from here so i am rarely home." His offer made her want to never leave 1991 if it meant spending time with her dad, but she had to act like she didn't know him.

"I don't know. I mean I rarely know you, and well-" The waitress interrupted her from the other end of the counter.

"Don't you worry hon, if anywhere is safe to stay it sure will be Sam's place. He is a perfect gentleman." The nosy waitress winked at him and continued about her business.

"Well, i guess i can. My ticket back to Philly says my train leaves in 5 days, so i guess so." He smiled at her and then payed for her food.

"Alrighty then, it is settled. I am Sam Scott by the way, you?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Keen."She shook his hand and smiled at him. With that he picked up her luggage and led her outside. She knew the way back home by heart, but followed him like she had no idea where she was going. Once they turned on her street, all her favorite memories started playing out in front of her like it was a movie. There on that tree she beat Billy Ryan to the top. That dented mailbox right there would soon disappear when she knocked it over on her first driving lesson. It was good to be home, even under the current circumstances.

Sam led her up to his house, and she realized it was not yet repainted light green. Instead it was pale blue bordering on gray. Her favorite swing seat was not on the porch either. She was about to mention this to him but realized this was still a different time.

"Here we are. This old place is what i call home, it needs some work but im sure you won't mind." Sam eyed her as he led her upstairs.

"No it is perfect. I actually like it." The place didn't look much different inside, but she did remember it being more colorful around. Again she realized this was still only one man's house and a small girl had yet not come in his life. She smiled when she thought about how much his life would change in next few years.

He reached a room and opened it for her. It was her room, or at least what would soon be her room. Instead of lavender walls with posters of teen boys, there were blue walls with nothing on them. The bed was not light green with flower patterns, but dark gray with standard white stripes. The furniture in the room was not white with fairies and sparkles, but just plain brown. It was not her room yet.

"Just get settled and call me if you need anything." Sam left her bag on the bed and headed out. Liz flopped on the bed as well and stared at the ceiling. She had a place to stay for the next 5 days. That means she has 5 days to figure out how to get back home before her cover gets blown, or back to Philadelphia depending on what she decided to do. How was she going to get home?


End file.
